Estimulante
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Gang Orca/Selkie. PWP. Es un encuentro insólitamente estimulante.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _No fui consciente de esta posibilidad hasta que me pasé por Pixiv._

 _¡¿Cómo pude olvidar a Gang Orca?! OTL_

 ** _Gang Orca/Selkie. PWP._**

* * *

 **Estimulante.**

Es peligroso e insólito.

Es extraño pensar en lo pequeño que es el mundo como para que ellos se encuentren en las mismas aguas. Y es más increíble que esto esté pasando.

Si bien es un tanto absurdo suponer que por sus individualidades deberían comportarse como sus semejantes salvajes no pueden evitar tomar esos papeles de presa y depredador. Aún cuando Sakamata suele ser caballeroso su actitud frente a él tiende a ser cautelosa.

Tal vez no lo suficientemente cautelosa.

Las filosas manos del más alto suben por su espalda y se mueven hacia su pecho, donde lentamente las mete debajo de su traje de buceo. En su corto pelaje percibe la lisa superficie de sus palmas, están frías, es un tacto bastante peculiar. Con parsimonia le desviste, descubre su hombro izquierdo y acerca su cabeza como si aspirara el aroma de su cuerpo. Apoya sus manos en la espalda del más alto y entierra sus uñas en su piel cuando lo siente morder su carne.

Es una mordida superficial pero eso no disminuye el dolor que sus dientes puntiagudos le provocan... y el estremecimiento que le excita más.

Cuando se aleja Kugo soba su hombro con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda afloja su propia corbata, luce demasiado sensual y al verlo cree que podría devorarlo en un instante.

Es tan antinatural sin embargo no tiene intenciones de corregirlo.

Escucha la profunda respiración del cetáceo y de fondo el agua corriendo, recuerda entonces que el mayor ha puesto a llenar la bañera de su apartamento y le parece que será una experiencia inusual pero muy interesante.

Las manos de Gang Orca regresan a su espalda y aprovecha su cercanía para comenzar a desabotonar su chaleco junto a su camisa; está muy curioso por ver cómo alguien con una apariencia tan pulcra puede perder el decoro, quiere ver su lado feroz... su comportamiento animal.

—¿Te importa? —Le pregunta ronco una vez le desviste de la parte de arriba.

Supone que está empezando a secarse así que le permite llevarlo hacia la bañera medio llena. El mueble es más grande de lo normal, tanto en anchura como en altura. Lo hace sentarse y Sakamata se coloca encima de él, y se estira para cerrar el grifo antes de continuar. El agua le llega poco debajo del pecho y su traje empieza a humedecerse. El blanco pantalón del más alto se moja y se oscurece.

La orca agarra una de sus manos y lame las membranas entre sus dedos, truena la lengua, no cree tener la paciencia para esto y le urge que pierda el pudor, él mismo podría perderlo en cualquier minuto. Su traje está comenzando a incomodarle por lo ajustado que se siente sobre su entrepierna.

—¿No puedes... apresurarte? —suelta bajo su aliento.

—¿Tan desesperado estás? —Se burla Kugo.

—¿No es eso obvio? —Levanta la cadera al momento en que habla y hace que el de aletas dirija su mirada hacia abajo —, tú no luces mejor que yo... —retrae una de sus piernas y con la rodilla roza la bragadura del mayor.

Sakamata jadea largamente, es una mezcla entre su rauca voz y los sonidos característicos de una orca. Los ojos del cetáceo se clavan en los suyos, ligeramente molesto por lo que acaba de hacer.

—Vamos, ya no somos tan ingenuos — _ni tan frágiles_ , termina en su mente.

Gang Orca le sonríe y resopla por sus palabras, lo agarra de los brazos y lo jala hasta hacer que se siente, mete sus manos debajo de su traje y le quita la parte de arriba para poner sus manos en su espalda baja y poco a poco baja hasta agarrar sus glúteos. Magrea su trasero y lo sostiene para colocarlo en su regazo mientras se sienta.

Sonríe de lado al percibir la erección del otro chocando con la propia y para fastidiarlo se refriega contra la de él haciendo que eche la cabeza hacia atrás y contenga un gemido. Ansioso continúa moviendo la cadera y apoya sus manos en el abdomen ajeno para no perder el equilibrio. El cetáceo se aferra a sus muslos y sufre espasmos por la constante estimulación en su miembro.

—...Selkie —su voz suena áspera y aumenta el ritmo con el afán de escucharlo gemir —¡Ngh!

Kugo hunde sus garras en sus muslos y rasga su traje de buceo, piensa que está cerca del clímax al ver cómo su espalda se arquea lentamente y osado se detiene de repente, obtiene una mirada llena de rabia y brusco el cetáceo lo coge de las nalgas.

—¿Quieres que te devore? —masculla, lo arrima hacia él y sus erecciones se frotan de nuevo.

—Mmh... inténtalo —lo incita.

El de aletas bufa y clava sus uñas en su traje para romperlo de la parte de atrás, poco a poco siente el agua entrar en su traje y le produce escalofríos cuando le moja el pelo. _Tendré que conseguir otro traje,_ distraído en la pérdida de su traje no se percata de lo que el más alto pretende hasta que siente sus dedos rozar el anillo muscular de su recto.

—Sakamata, espera...

Sin embargo el mencionado lo ignora e introduce uno de sus dedos en su recto, un poco de agua entra al momento en que su dedo se abre paso adentro de él. La sensación es extraña, su dedo se desliza con cierta facilidad aunque sigue sintiendo ligeras punzadas que le dan sacudidas. Mete su dedo hasta la base y lo saca y mete un par de veces antes de introducir un segundo dedo.

Aprieta los labios y ahoga sus gemidos mientras su recto se dilata, se dobla hacia atrás y se sostiene con ambas manos sobre los muslos del mayor. Inesperadamente advierte que baja el cierre frontal de su traje y envuelve su miembro con la otra mano, da un respingo y antes de que proteste mete un tercer dedo.

—¡Saka...! —corta sus palabras queriendo evitar jadear y muerde su labio inferior.

Tiene tres dedos en su interior, se mueven lentamente junto al cristalino líquido que llena la bañera y le excita aún más, su erección le quema y necesita liberarse pero la presión que el cetáceo tiene en su miembro se lo impide.

—...suelta... —le pide, con dificultad logra sujetar su muñeca e intenta hacer que le deje pero entonces saca sus dedos y suspira al sentir como su recto vuelve a estrecharse ligeramente.

Kugo le mueve y hace que se siente sobre su abdomen mientras desabrocha su pantalón, no tarda en percibir la punta de su miembro golpear contra el pliegue de sus nalgas; ve cómo pasa la lengua en sus dientes y levanta un poco la cadera para facilitar la entrada de su miembro en su recto. El agua vuelve a colarse dentro y el peculiar falo de la orca se desliza en sus adentros hasta el fondo, sentir el miembro del otro le estimula y el más alto libera su excitación dejando que se corra.

—¡Kugo! —Jadea, su semen se derrama en el agua y los espasmos que sufre hacen que apriete el falo del más alto.

Sakamata se queja por la repentina presión y espera hasta que el orgasmo abandone su cuerpo para comenzar a moverse. Se mueve de forma lenta y con detalle advierte la manera en que su recto se estira y se contrae cuando saca y mete su miembro. Sus embestidas aumentan el ritmo y escucha ecos acuosos cada vez que choca contra su periné. La cadencia de sus caderas se eleva con el paso del tiempo y empieza a perder el control sobre su cuerpo, dejando que sus gemidos resuenen en la habitación de baño.

En media embestida el cetáceo se levanta y lo lleva contra el fondo de la bañera, el agua se desborda y salpica los azulejos del piso; gruñe por el golpe y suelta un alarido cuando el de piel monocromática muerde con rudeza uno de sus hombros al mismo tiempo en que arremete con ferocidad adentro de él. Su piel es gruesa pero aún existe la posibilidad de que consiga arrancarle un pedazo de carne.

En la naturaleza Sakamata es un predador y él su alimento.

Por un instante lo suelta y la zona que mordió comienza a arder, logra ver la cara del más alto y alcanza a visualizar sangre en sus dientes; con parsimonia saca su miembro y cuando queda sólo la punta adentro se inclina para morderle el otro hombro y empuja de nuevo con brusquedad, vuelve a quejarse y la garganta le duele.

El agua empieza a pintarse de carmín, se escuchan las vehementes y bruscas estocadas de Kugo así como los quejidos ásperos del capitán. Los hombros y brazos de Selkie se colman de dentadas y moratones acompañados de postillas.

Es un violento encuentro insólitamente estimulante que después de unos minutos termina.

Ambos hombres están agitados y con dificultad se incorporan dentro de la bañera.

—Disculpa —le pide perdón al limpiar los remanentes de sangre en su boca.

—No te preocupes —masajea las heridas —, con el tiempo se quitarán —comenta con el fin de que le reste importancia.

Kugo lo mira de arriba abajo y curioso le pregunta qué pasa.

—Deja que pague por tu nuevo traje —dice mientras toma uno de los jirones de su traje.

Ve el pedazo de ropa en su mano y suelta una larga carcajada, acepta su oferta y palpa su hombro para calmar ligeramente el ardor provocado por las mordidas, espera no tener que darle explicaciones por esto a su tripulación.

 **.**

* * *

 _¡¿Por qué siempre debo pensar cosas pervertidas?!_


End file.
